SM029: Lulled to La-La Land!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Ash and his friends have gone to the forest to camp. They cooked and played in the river, but suddenly they ended up collapsing. They've apparently been attacked by a mysterious Pokémon. Ash becomes immensely curious about this mysterious Pokémon and attempts to befriend it. Episode Plot The class is out camping; the boys are setting the tents, while the girls are preparing lunch. Lillie can't lit the fire for the cooker, so Litten lights the fire with Ember. Lillie thanks Litten, who is proud of what it did, although Snowy freezes the cooker in solid ice with Powder Snow. The boys have set up the tents, which Rotom confirms how comfy they are. Mallow also states the curry will soon be finished, which makes Sophocles and Ash happy. Suddenly, Lana, holding a handlamp, makes a terrifying face, asking if they know what is in the forest. Nobody else knows, so Lana explains whoever wanders in the forest, falls asleep at night, and asks others what happens next. Since nobody else knows, Lana screams, scaring others, as she explains the person woken up becomes very skinny. Her friends think that is only a rumor, but the bushes start shaking. Mallow and Lillie scream, but that is only Rockruff that startled them. Everyone starts laughing, though a figure watches them from a distance. With the food set up, everyone starts eating. Sophocles and Ash are glad they have curry for food, while Kiawe sees the girls prepared a lot of curry. Lillie admits she didn't think there'd be that much food left, as Mallow states there will be curry for dinner, too. Lillie apologizes, as she read a lot of books about camping, yet none of them had any info about food supplies. Ash realizes this is her first time camping, while Mallow shows she did bring a lot of stuff. Lillie starts counting how many dresses, Potions, Repels, pajamas and towels, and admits she is nervous, for this will be her first time sleeping in a sleeping bag. Her friends comfort her, as they can have a bonfire with marshmallows and sleep late. Mallow, however, wonders how will Sophocles do, as it will be quite dark in the night. Sophocles shows a lamp he made, and sends Charjabug, wiring it to the lamp to light it on. Despite this, Lana doubts a lamp is enough. Rowlet, who is sleeping, drops a cookie it had in its mouth. Rowlet starts searching, though the cookie is picked up by someone. While Sophocles is reading and Mallow and Steenee are harvesting berries, Lana and Lillie relax in the river with Togedemaru, Snowy and Popplio. Meanwhile, Ash has Pikachu use Quick Attack on Kiawe's Turtonator, who blocks it with its back. Litten and Rotom, who watch the battle, sense something behind them. A figure jumps, startling Rotom. However, that's only Rockruff, and Rotom scolds it for startling others. Mallow, who harvests the berries, notices Steenee is gone. Ash and Kiawe yell out to others, who have not returned to the camp. Pikachu senses something, so Ash and Rotom go after it. Kiawe tries to stop him, but he turns around and is overwhelmed by something. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom find Rowlet, who is lying unconsciously on the ground. However, they realize it is just sleeping, so Ash wakes it up, who flies on top of his head. However, Pikachu finds Sophocles unconscious, who actually fell asleep. Ash wakes him up, noting he is just like Rowlet. Sophocles doesn't remember anything, nor where others are, but becomes hungry. Suddenly, out of a bush, a cookie is dropped, which Rowlet recognizes as its own. Others become alert, as a strange thing starts walking, frightening Ash and Sophocles, who scream. After some time, Ash is woken up by Pikachu and Rowlet. Ash, Pikachu and Rowlet are actually drained and skinny. Rotom wakes up as well, shocked it is powered up to 30% energy. Sophocles, who is also skinny, comes to Ash, as they both mutter out how hungry they are. They walk to the camp, finding others, except Lillie, in the same condition. They all, except Lillie, lie down. During the evening, everyone starts eating intensely, including the Pokémon, and demand more food from Lillie. After the meal is over and everyone's filled up, Kiawe reminds everyone when he woke up, others were asleep. Ash also recalls when they woke up, they were very hungry. Mallow recalls her Steenee disappeared when they were harvesting berries. Lillie went to find Snowy; however, she went asleep, but was not hungry at all. Lana recalls she was with her, but was hungry. Sophocles remembers he did see something before he fell asleep, which looked like an umbrella. Rotom, placing his wig on, blames Lillie to be the culprit, since she is the only one that didn't look hungry. Rotom claims itself to be the master detective, but is stopped by Mallow, who denies these things. Kiawe reminds Rotom Lillie couldn't made them all hungry. Lana mutters her story was correct, but Kiawe claims that's only a rumor. Lana points out they all fell asleep, although Kiawe blames they did a lot today and should go to sleep. Suddenly, the strange figure appears. Ash yells it is a Pokémon, who emits light particles that turns everyone asleep. After some time, everyone starts waking up. They recall some light, and everyone but Lillie is hungry again. Sophocles starts crawling and touches the figure, which starts glowing and startles Sophocles. Rotom points out it is a Morelull, who lulls everyone to sleep with the light particles and drains their energy when they are asleep. Lillie realizes she was the only one unaffected because she sprayed the Repel over herself. Everyone realizes the rumors of the forest are because of this Morelull. Suddenly, Morelull behaves strangely and falls asleep for a moment. When it wakes up, it sees Rowlet and Pikachu and becomes scared, then emits the light particles. Everyone closes their eyes from the particles but Rowlet, who falls asleep. Ash looks for a moment and sees Morelull draining Kiawe's energy. It hops to Lillie's bag and finds a Clefairy doll. Lillie becomes embarrassed, as she always sleeps with the doll, fearing she wouldn't sleep at the camping trip without it. Morelull tries to drain the doll's energy away, but fails. Ash, however, tries to befriend it, even if others warn him it is too dangerous, as his energy will be drained. Instead, Ash promises to give Morelull what it wants. Morelull clamps on Ash, draining his energy, who eats the curry to regain his energy back. Lillie is amazed, though Kiawe comments only Ash can do such stuff. After more refills and the food gone, Ash and Morelull are filled. Still, Morelull is not afraid of Ash, touching his hand, and becomes his friend. Suddenly, something is glowing in the forest. Everyone's startled, but the light is actually a group of Morelull. The Morelull leaves Ash to join others, so the class goes after them. They follow the Morelull to a tree, where more Morelull are and glow, making a beautiful scenery. The Morelull evolve at the same time, and their glow causes the tree to spout leaves out. Rotom explains the Morelull evolved into Shiinotic, who can share energy with other Pokémon. The flowers bloom, as the class notes the Shiinotic passed the energy to the giant tree. Sophcoles' and Ash's bellies growl, and everyone starts laughing. A Shiinotic approaches Ash, as it is the Morelull from before that evolved. Ash is glad it evolved and touches it. Shiinotic is happy and emits the light particles, causing everyone to fall asleep. Next morning, everyone wakes up. They note how they aren't hungry, but are actually full. Noting the Shiinotic gave the energy back to them, the class gazes at the beautiful tree. However, Lillie's stomach growls, as she, unlike others, is hungry. During the night, Rowlet accidentally falls to the floor while asleep. It wakes up and panics, being hungry, fearing that Morelull drained its energy. Ash and Pikachu assure it definitively isn't Morelull's fault and smirk at Rowlet. Debuts Pokémon *Morelull *Shiinotic Items *Repel (flashback) *Poké Doll Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Morelull (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks which Pokémon they will encounter in the forest that will scare them while camping. The correct answer is the red answer Morelull. The others are Gastly (blue), Haunter (green), and Mimikyu (yellow). *Tetsuo Yajima (director of the XY series) made a cameo in this episode as the traveler. *The way that Ash and Shiinotic touched each other's hand to bid farewell is a reference to the movie E.T. *When Kiawe passed his empty bowl to Lillie with the four others, the residue just made up his Japanese name. Mistakes *When Lillie and Mallow got scared before Rockruff jumps off the bushes, one of the flower petals of Mallow's garland is colored green instead of pink. *In the preview, when Sophocles uses his Charjabug to charge a Lampent lamp, Lana has scleras added. This error was changed in the standard episode. *In the preview, when Ash and the others saw a migration of Morelull, Lana is missing one eyebrow. This error was also fixed in the standard episode. *During one scene, Lillie's skin has the same color as Sophocles'. Gallery The heroes set up their camping SM029 2.png Lana talks about how scary this forest is SM029 3.png A mysterious figure is watching them SM029 4.png The heroes enjoy their food SM029 5.png Mallow and Steenee grabbing berries SM029 6.png Rowlet is sleeping SM029 7.png Ash and Pikachu wake up looking strange, due to the drained energy SM029 8.png Everyone else is looking the same way SM029 9.png They decide to eat at nighttime SM029 10.png Rotom claims Lillie to be the culprit, which causes a bit of a fuss SM029 11.png They then meet Morelull, which puts them to sleep SM029 12.png The fantasy with Morelull during Rotom's explanation of the Pokémon SM029 13.png Lillie using her Repel spray SM029 14.png Ash talks to Morelull who is on the Clefairy doll SM029 15.png Ash eats the curry to recover from having energy drained from Morelull SM029 16.png Ash becomes huge from eating all the curry, and Morelull is worn out from using the move SM029 17.png They find more Morelull SM029 18.png The heroes find the Morelull in the tree SM029 19.png The Morelull begin to evolve SM029 20.png Shiinotic and Psyduck in the fantasy during Rotom's explanation SM029 21.png The tree grown by the Pokémon, which evolved from Morelull to Shiinotic SM029 22.png Ash and the Shiinotic touch fingers SM029 23.png Shiinotic puts them to sleep again SM029 24.png When they wake up the next day, they find that all their energy has been restored as Shiinotic's thanks to them }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda